


are there still beautiful things

by Em_Jaye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Cosmic Quest Vol. 2, Reunion Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/pseuds/Em_Jaye
Summary: After the events of The Cosmic Quest and everything that happened in Norway, Darcy returns home for a much needed rest.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 161
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	are there still beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimeysociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/gifts).



> Juuuuuuust something to cheer myself up after a true shit salad of a work week, entirely the result of grimey's enabling. Hope ya like!
> 
> For Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020:  
> Y3: Reunion Sex

The bed hadn’t been made. Darcy barely noticed as she collapsed face-down in the rumpled sheets and blankets. She toed off her sneakers and turned her face so she could see the window. It was only seven o’clock, but the sun was already nearly down outside her Brooklyn apartment and long shadows had crept from the corners of her bedroom. It didn’t matter, she told herself. She didn’t care about the messy room or the open curtains. She just wanted to sleep.

With some difficulty, she rolled to her back and reached for the neck of her t-shirt and inhaled. She made a face and then let out a groan.

Shower first.

Then she could sleep. And after she slept she could figure out what she was supposed to do with everything that had just happened in the last week and a half. New Mexico. California. Norway.

But first a shower. And then she could sleep.

***

The sound woke her first. She’d been asleep for a few hours, her wet hair piled in a messy bun that had soaked the pillow the moment she had laid back down.

But at the sound of something in the kitchen—something that sounded cup clattering in the sink, followed by a muttered _fuck_ —her eyes snapped open and every nerve in her body stood on end. She froze, her head an inch off the pillow, her heart pounding in her throat, for one long moment until she heard another sound.

The fridge opening this time.

It was unmistakable now. She was definitely not alone.

Darcy cursed every stupid homebody bone in her body that had brought her back to New York as quickly as she could arrange for someone to drop her off. If she’d been gone just one more night—

She shook the thought from her head and reached her hand across her rumpled sheets and over the edge of her bed. Her hand curled around the baseball bat that lived between the mattress and the nightstand and she sat up as quietly as she could, slipping from between the sheets and avoiding the squeakiest of the floorboards in her room as she made her way into the hallway.

She knew he was there—but the sight of someone in her apartment—in her kitchen, still had her stomach and heart clenching in fear.

But still. She wasn’t _helpless_. She wasn’t without any skills or means to defend herself. Looting had died down considerably in the last six months, but usually someone rummaging in another person’s home was on this side of desperate and scared off easily.

Darcy summoned her courage and cleared her throat. She swung the bat up and let it connect with her empty palm. Her intruder stopped what he was doing.

“I believe you have the wrong house,” she said clearly, and smacked the bat against her hand again.

The door to the fridge closed. The man who’d been helping himself to its contents straightened to his full height and Darcy did her best not to gulp. He was a big guy. Bigger than she’d expected. Broad shoulders. Thick arms that rippled with muscle even through his t-shirt. He looked her up and down and Darcy made a mental note to put pants on next time she went to threaten a prowler.

Across the living room, now in the doorway to the kitchen, he lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “That right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “My—uh—boyfriend is going to be home any minute,” she added as he took a step closer. “And he’s really unpleasant so if I were you, I’d just—”

Steve’s face broke into a wide grin as he closed the rest of the distance between them. “Really unpleasant?” he repeated. He easily pulled the bat from her hand and shook his head. “And what is this?” he laughed. “You really think you’re going to threaten anybody with my old Spaulding?”

“Shut up,” she giggled, reaching for it again.

He held it over her head. “Huh-uh, this is a priceless antique and you’re going to hurt yourself with it before you hurt anybody else—”

“ _You’re_ a priceless antique,” she jumped up for one more attempt to try and get the bat back but landed softly against his chest instead. “I meant it though,” she said as the bat clattered to the floor and Steve’s hands fell to her hips.

“Meant what?”

“That my boyfriend will be back any minute you should probably—” the rest of the words died as Steve dropped his head and covered her lips with his. She rose up on her toes and slid her hands up his chest to lace at the back of his neck.

“This the unpleasant boyfriend?” Steve asked, pulling away to let her breathe. He dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then over to her cheek.

“The _really_ unpleasant boyfriend,” she promised, tilting her head to the side so he could move to her neck.

“Mmm,” he hummed against her skin. Darcy arched closer against him when his fingers dipped into the soft flesh of her hips. He rucked up the oversized t-shirt she’d been sleeping in— _his_ oversized t-shirt—and let his hands roam over her ass. He squeezed and she muffled a sound of encouragement between her lips. “So, you’re telling me I should get out?” he asked, his lips just over her ear before his teeth grazed her lobe.

“It’s probably for the best,” she breathed, letting her hands drag over his chest and back down his stomach.

“Kicking me out,” he murmured. “After you just disappeared in the middle of the night—”

“Yeah,” she nodded and slipped her hands under his shirt. Her fingertips were hungry for the feel of his skin against hers.

“And barely told me anything about what you were doing or where you were this whole time—”

“Uh-huh.”

“And then you _threaten_ me in my own home—”

“And I called you unpleasant twice,” she reminded, biting back a cheeky grin when Steve finally pulled away to look at her. “But you forgot something else that I did.”

Steve looked amused. “What’s that?”

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugged him even closer. “I missed you.”

His grip tightened on her hips for a second before he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped easily around his waist. She circled her arms loosely around his neck and grinned when he looked up at her. “I missed you too,” he said softly before she dropped her head and kissed him again.

The apartment they’d been casually sharing was not that big. Steve navigated them down the hall and back to the bedroom with ease and dropped down onto the edge of the bed with her in his lap. “I’m so glad to be home,” she breathed when he reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun. The tangled wet curls slipped down over her shoulders.

He moved them away and kissed her neck again. “Erik okay?” he asked, letting his hands roam up and under her shirt, drawing slow, even strokes up her back.

“He is now,” she said as she rolled her hips slowly over his and felt him growing hard against her. “But the _Mary Jackson_ is toast and I basically had to save what’s left of the world—” she cut herself off with a sharp inhale when Steve slid her shirt up and over her head.

“Really?” Steve asked, sounding remarkably interested for a man whose lips had returned to her throat. He kissed his way over her clavicle.

“Not to mention the whole time I was being insulted hourly by this punkass little—” Steve’s hands splayed over her arching back, giving her something to arch against while his tongue circled her stiffened nipple before he sucked it between his lips and she forgot what she was saying.

Her nails curled against his scalp as he switched to give equal attention to the other side, and she let out a sigh she didn’t bother to try to stifle. “Keep talking,” he said, looking up at her through his long, dark eyelashes as he flicked her peak again with the tip of his tongue. “Who was insulting you?”

Darcy’s mouth opened for a moment before she closed it again. “It’s…not important,” she managed. “He’s just a kid.”

She felt more than saw his smirk as he delivered a loving kiss to the valley between her breasts. “If this is distracting you—”

She snorted and rolled her hips again, a rush of heat flooding her belly when Steve tried to muffle a groan. “Don’t even think about stopping,” she said.

He looked up again. “I’m thinking about plenty,” he said and shifted her in his lap so she could feel just how hard he was. “Definitely not about stopping.” Before she could say anything else, he gripped her hips again and moved out from underneath her, depositing her on the bed before he stripped off his shirt and then dropped to his knees. “Keep talking,” he said again and pulled her face in to kiss her once while his hands went to the back of her knees and dragged her to sit at the edge of the bed. “What happened to your car?”

“Mmm,” she hummed and lifted her hips so Steve could slide her panties down her legs and toss them aside. “Erik had me driving all over the fucking southwestern corner of the United States and—” Steve pushed her legs apart and flattened his tongue against her, shoving the rest of her thoughts into a heavy sigh of relief. He reached a hand up and pushed gently against her belly until she gave in and lay back. Her mind went happily, marvelously blank as he licked slow, teasing strokes before he finally circled her clit and sucked it between his lips.

Steve’s arms curled around her thighs and held her open as he lapped at her greedily. She felt him let out a low moan before he thrust his tongue inside her and her back bowed off the bed. It didn’t matter what had happened with her car. Or with Erik or Felix or Jane or anything else that had transpired since she’d seen Steve last. He sucked at her clit again and pushed two fingers into her, thrusting hard and fast while she panted and sank her hands into his hair, desperate to keep him right _there_ until she came with a choked cry and her orgasm rolled through her limbs like a warm wave of relief.

He stood up and swiped a hand over his face, his palm scraped against his five o’clock shadow before he undid his belt and discarded his pants. Still feeling breathless, dizzy and giddy, Darcy could do little more than crook her finger to beckon him to join her. He sat down above her and rested his back against the headboard, forcing Darcy to roll over onto her belly and crawl up the bed to meet him.

She maneuvered herself between his legs and enjoyed almost too much the way he let go of a breath he seemed to be holding when she wrapped her hand around his cock and took him deep into her mouth. “Fuck,” he hissed softly as she pulled back, sliding her tongue over veins and ridges that made his breath shorten and the hand he’d sunk into her hair grip tighter. She glanced up at him and leaned subtly into his grip, giving into the pull of suggestion. She relaxed her jaw, taking him as deep as she could while her hand took care the rest, sucking and pumping faster until Steve pulled hard on her hair and pulled her off entirely. “Come up here,” he breathed, leaning forward to gather her up in his arms and pull her down onto his cock.

Darcy grabbed onto the headboard while he gripped her hips and groaned when she started to move. She found a rhythm quickly, sliding over him while he thrust up into her, both of them moving fast and hard and desperate against each other until the friction burned hot and delicious and she came a second time, moments before Steve joined her with a rough groan and a whisper of her name on his lips.

She let him pull her back down one more time as he throbbed and spilled into her. She leaned forward and kissed him, breathless and sweaty and certain of the bruises she’d have from his fingertips in the morning.

Steve pushed her hair away from her forehead and held her face in his hands. “I really missed you,” he breathed.

She smiled and kissed him again. “I know,” she said. “Me too.”

After she’d cleaned up and pulled his t-shirt back on, Darcy climbed into bed and curled herself around Steve. His arms circled her easily and he pressed her head to lay on his chest. “So, everything’s okay?” he asked, just before she was about to drop back to sleep. “You saved the day?”

“Everything’s okay,” she echoed, her fingers drawing little circles over his unmarred skin. She thought back to the jet home from Oslo, the calls Selvig had made and the wheels he’d set in motion that would breathe new life into their operation. She hummed with a little laugh of surprise. “I think I might even have a new job.”

She felt Steve kiss the top of her head and gave herself permission to fall back asleep. She could tell him all the details in the morning, she told herself. He’d still be there when she woke up.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> Come and play with me:  
> Tumblr: idontgettechnology/ishipitpod  
> Podcast: ishipitpod.com


End file.
